


Persona 5 Arena

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Akira visits Tokyo to see his fellow Phantom Thieves, while a young detective makes sure he's not late for his train to Inaba.*P5R TIMELINE* *IGNORES P5: SCRAMBLE**On Hiatus*
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Narukami Yu, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji, Kurusu Akira & Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Persona 5 Arena

“Have you heard of the new app ‘Digital Shadow’ by PUE inc.? It’s currently the most downloaded app around the world.” Akira rolled his eyes getting sick of hearing this ad for the 100th time. “It’s an app with a little avatar you can play with, give gifts to, and talk to, and the best part of all? This avatar is exactly like you! How? With the amazing technology over at PUE inc. the app scans your whole device, including photos, texts, and social media, then builds a perfect recreation of you! Sounds awesome, doesn’t it? If you’re interested in this amazing app check it out on the App store and Doogle play store!”

Akira just continued texting Ryuji ignoring the cheerful voice of the app’s mascot.

** Akira **

I’m gonna be in Yongen Jaya in 5, see ya at Leblanc

“Truly Revolutionary-” The cheery voice continued.

** Ryuji **

Shit! Who told you?

Akira smiled. “The avatars are just so cute too!”

** Akira **

Just a guess.

“Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute.”

** Ryuji **

Dude! You have to be kidding me? How?

Akira snickered as he walked by another screen, with the cute young mascot of ‘Digital Shadow’. “Cute. Cute.- Brk!” The ad sounds like it glitched, Akira looks over to the screen. He almost jumped at the sight, the mascot, a cute young girl around his age, was closer against the screen and staring directly at him. “Brkkkkd----zzzzzz-You think so too, don’t you ‘Akira Kurusu’?” The voice sounded more mechanical when it said his name, the program continued to make strange noises, as the mascot stared at him. 

Akira looked around at the other patrons at the station, to see if anyone else was watching this bizarre occurrence. But everyone else seemed frozen in time, mid thumb swipe over their phone, mid-sentence to the person next to them. He quickly turns back to the screen. Only to the Mascot in her usual spot, smiling instead of the vicious grimace that had covered her face only moments before.

“Cute!” The mascot exclaimed, swinging her legs.

“Ugh, that ad is starting to get annoying,” Morgana said as he popped out of Akira’s bag, as Akira stared blankly at the screen.

“Did you-Did you hear that?” Akira asked.

Morgana looked over confused at Akira, “Hear what?”

\------------------------------------------

** Ryuji **

Hey, where are you?

** Ryuji **

Didn’t you say you’d be here soon?

Ann plopped down on the booth seat next to him. “Well is he going to be here soon?” She managed to talk over the noise of Futaba slapping Yusuke with a ballon.

Ryuji sighed and laid his phone on the table, “He’s not answering.”

“Well isn’t that a bit concerning?” Ann asked. 

Makoto shook her head from her spot across the booth, “It’s just been 10 minutes I doubt he could get himself into to much trouble within 10 minutes.”

“Um, isn’t Akira-Kun the only one of us to be able to do such in 10 minutes?” Haru questioned from her stool.

Makoto sighed and an unsure smile came to her face, “While that is correct, I think-” Makoto was interrupted by Leblanc’s door, everyone turned to the door expecting their leader...but unfortunately there only stood a sharply dressed, silver-haired young man, staring at the phone in his hand.

Sojiro then uttered the words that he says more then any cafe owner should: “Sorry we’re closed.”

The young man looked up from his phone, looking a bit frazzled. “Ah, sorry, but I just came in here to take a call privately, you wouldn’t mind if I-” 

Sojiro sighed and pointed to the bathroom.

“Oh, thanks!” the man bowed his head before quickly walking to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed Makoto turned to Sojiro, “Is he a usual?”

Sojiro shook his head, “No, never seen him before.”

“Hm, why did you ask that Makoto?” Ann asked as Yusuke tried to yank the ballon from Futaba’s hand.

“I don’t know, that man looks familiar, I just don’t remember where I’ve seen him,” Makoto shook her head.

“Perhaps you go to school with him?” Haru asks, then took a sip from her coffee.

Makoto shakes her head, “No, maybe a poli-” The door to the Cafe opened yet again. 

Sumire walked in, a bit out of breath “Ah, sorry I was late! Is Akira-Senpai here yet?” 

“He’s late,” Ryuji says while slumping back against the booth.

Sumire sighs and takes her seat next to Yusuke. Yusuke turned to Ryuji, a popped balloon still in his hand, “Has he still not texted you back?”

Ryuji sighed and shook his head. His phone then dinged.

** Akira **

Sorry got distracted 

** Akira **

Be there soon

“Was that Akira-Senpai?” Sumire asked excitedly.

“Yep,” Ryuji smiled, “Took him long enough.”

The bathroom door opened, the young man hurried out before stopping and calling out, “Oh thanks, by the way.”

Sojiro just nodded and muttered, “No problem.”

With that, the young man exited the Cafe.

\------------------

“Ah! I can’t wait to see Lady Ann, It feels like it’s been years!” Morgana exclaimed poking his head from Akira’s bag. Morgana looked to Akira who was on his phone, “Hey what are you doing? Texting Ryuji?” Morgana squinted, “Wati! Are you using that app?”

Akira glanced down to Morgana, “What?”

“Just going along with the crowd are you?” 

Akira rolled his eyes, “I’m just curious.”

“Hm, sure,” Morgana slipped back into the bag.

Akira looked back at his phone pressing the scan button, he heard the distant noise of footsteps. The app displayed a 10-minute timer, he sighed and attempted to blindly shove his phone in his back pocket. He looked back for a moment.

Then he was almost knocked down by another body slamming into his, “AH!” His phone fell from his hand, as the person who ran into fell onto the ground. Akira looked down the young man on the ground, “Sorry, are you alright?” 

The man nodded, “Yeah I’m alright,” the man grabbed his dropped phone and put it in his pocket as he stood up, “And I’m also sorry, I really should have been paying attention.”

Akira shook his head, “It’s fine,” he really didn’t expect this random stranger to be so apologetic. The man nodded and ran off with another quick muttered apology.

Morgana popped his head out of Akira’s bag, “Wow, what was that guy in a hurry for?” Akira bent down and retrieved his phone. He sighed as he noticed the cracked screen, “Oh no, your parents are going to kill you!” Morgana snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/ [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)  
> -Niko


End file.
